Armando
Armando is one of Marcel's two henchmen, the other being Tipa. Armando is one of the minor antagonists of Rio. The pilot of Marcel's command plane, he is one of the smugglers who steal Blu, Jewel, and various other birds. He is arrested for smuggling sometime after Marcel's plane crashed, along with Tipa and Marcel. He is the smarter one out of himself and Tipa, often physically reprimanding Tipa for his stupidity, and tricking him into thinking he lost a game of rock, paper, scissors. Appearance Armando is thin and tall in height, as tall as Marcel. He has an Afro hairstyle with side-burns, a small mustache, and dark brown skin. He wears a black long-sleeved shirt, though the sleeves are rolled up, with two white vertical stripes and a pair of old jeans throughout the movie until he changed into his chicken-feathered dress before heading to Carnival. Bio His first appearance was inside Marcel's hideout alongside with Tipa and Marcel himself during Fernando's return with the two kidnapped Spix's macaws, Blu and Jewel. The two macaws were later kept away inside a room along with many other kidnapped birds, chained together. Before Marcel was about to leave the hideout, he assigned a task that one between the two needed feed Nigel. Armando and Tipa went under rock, paper, scissors game. Favored by Tipa's foolishness, he cheated his defeat by tricking Tipa that scissors dominated rocks. Once Blu and Jewel freed themselves from the cage (stilled chained together) and managed to break out the smugglers' hideout, Armando and Tipa (also Nigel) chased after them. Blu fended off the two smugglers by imitating a dogs' bark to a cat, which immediately launched itself at their faces in fear. The two gave up on going after Blu and Jewel and returned to the hideout empty handed. The next morning, when Marcel returned to his hideout, about to transport all the kidnapped birds (including Blu and Jewel) to the airport for further shipping, he found out that the two precious blue macaws were missing. Armando and Tipa replaced Blu and Jewel's empty cage with two chickens sprayed in colors as same as the original birds, but their subterfuge failed to convince Marcel. Depressed and crossed, Marcel put his entrusted right-hand bird Nigel in charge of finding the two macaws. and ordered Armando and Tipa to prepare a float for Carnival later on that night. After creating the chicken float, Armando and Tipa present it to Marcel at the parade which hides the captured birds, and both of them danced with Fernando dressed as chickens, which earns boo's from the crowd. When they arrived at the airport they helped load the captured birds including Blu and Jewel onto a cargo plane and took off. When the plane starts falling, Armando and Tipa do rock paper, scissors over the only parachute available when Marcel takes it and Armando and Tipa jump after him and hang onto his legs. In the end, he, along with Tipa, and Marcel are ultimately imprisoned and eventually sentenced to life in prison without parolees. Most importantly, the Brazilian authorities decided to hang him, Tipa, and Marcel for their crimes against animals. Category:Villains Category:Rio characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists